Secrets Told
by purplebuffy
Summary: Fred finally admits his feelings towards Daphne.
1. Default Chapter

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dumb dog." Bob Granz said as he was pushed outside and into the police car, still wearing his gladiator costume.

"Thanks kids, you were a big help." A policeman said as he walked by.

"Great. There are reporters out there." Daphne said pointing through a broken window. The rest of the gang looked. Sure enough, there were a dozen reporters outside, all equipped with cameras and microphones.

"Like, do we have to go out there?" Shaggy whined. "It's like, just as scary as ghosts and all those other creepy things that jump out at you when you're walking past them."

"Oh. So you want to stay here in this creepy place?" Velma said, peeking out the window again.

"Couldn't we just sneak around the backyard?" Daphne went over to the door leading into the yard.

"Daph, remember, this isn't the good part of town. This happens to be the place where ninety-nine percent of crimes occur." Fred said. He seemed a little bit too worried. Fred had been acting weird lately. He was always doing little things for Daphne. She kept on having a feeling that he liked her.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed.

"Guess we're all going to face them." Fred said bravely.

Shaggy walked over to the door and opened it. "Like, here we go!" Reporters swarmed around the gang, pushing microphones into their faces.

"Mystery Inc. has just solved another case. Lets hear what their leader, Fred Jones has to say. Now Fred, what made Bob Granz haunt this house?"

"Bob had asked the owner of this house, Miss Garcia, if she was willing to sell this house for an extremely low amount of money. Bob had wanted to replace the house with a hotel to make money for all of his debts, but when Miss Garcia refused, he decided to come up with a legend of a gladiator to scare her off. When that didn't work, Bob chose to live out the legend." Fred smiled happily at all of the cameras, posing for pictures.

Velma leaned over towards Daphne, "If I didn't know him better, I'd say he was liking this."

"Come on Freddie, you've had your fun. Now lets go." Daphne gabbed Freds hand and pulled him away from the reporters and the growing crowd. The gang piled into the Mystery Machine and drove away.

"Rhat ras rose (That was close)!" Scooby said, coming up in the front of the van where Daphne, Fred and Velma were sitting.

"Like, where are we going?" Shaggy's head popped up from the back seat.

"We're going to our house." Velma told Shaggy.

"Like, I'm starved. When are we gonna eat?"

"Reah, ren rare re ronna reat( Yeah, when are we gonna eat)?"

"Fred, I'm hungry too." Daphne complained.

"Well, in that case, we can get pizza!" Fred said, parking at their house.

"Yeah!" Scooby and Shaggy cheered.


	2. Chaper two

Okay I finally updated. If you have any questions about the story just email me or something. To Mlle. Dinkley: I think this story is movie based 'cause I really liked the movie and Sarah Michelle Gellar (Daphne) (She's my favorite actress), but this would have to be about three years earlier.

Just a warning to all of you readers, I was writing this at 11:00 PM (Not that it's late), so I'm kind of tired and not at my best. So the jokes are kind of crazy. At the time I found them funny, but hey! I might still. Okay. I'm done now.

Daphne, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were all sitting on the couch talking, and eating pizza.

"Well, that mystery was a total disaster." Velma said.

"Just because you got kidnapped, and I had to rescue you doesn't mean anything." Daphne reached for her second peice of pizza, taking off the crust and giving it to Scooby. She looked up to see Fred staring at her.

"What?" Fred asked, biting into his slice of pizza. Apparently he had been to busy staring at Daphne to eat.

"Fred, can I talk to you?" Daphne said in an annoyed voice. "Alone." Fred shrugged and got up and went into the kitchen, followed by Daphne. She leaned against the counter before saying, "So. Why were you staring at me?"

"Daph, I'd like to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to. I bet it will come out really dorky." He sighed.

"Look, you don't have to prepare a speech or anything big. Just tell me, 'cause Shaggy's looking like he's gonna come in here soon." She peered back out of the kitchen at the rest of the gang who had turned on the TV. They were laughing at the news. 'maybe they're showing Freddie posing!' She smiled and looked back at Fred, her expression turning serious again.

"Okay. I like you Daph. More then a friend." Fred looked away blushing.

"Like,as in a girlfriend?" She moved towards him.

"Maybe." He smiled oddly, then stopped. "Will you be my girlfriend Daph?" He begged.

"Sure." She leaned up and kissed him. "Oh, and by the way, I love you to Freddie. Come on. I'm tired lets go to bed." She grabbed his hand and walked out of the kitchen with her new boyfriend.

"Like, Scoob, I'm afraid to ask what happened in there." Shaggy joked.

"Very funny. Oh, you know how I was saying I wanted a pet? Well, now I have one. His name is Freddie!" Daphne laughed. "Come here Freddie!" She called to him as if she were calling to a dog.

"Okay. Now it's my turn."Very funny Daphne. Oh, heres something funny.Shaggy, can you guess who I am" He turned to Daphne and put his hands on his hips. Fred tried to impersonate Daphne talking. "Hi, I'm Daphne Blake.I put to much makup on and I wear dresses with nothing under-"

"FRED!" Daphne stopped Fred from saying anything else. Shaggy and Velma snickered at Daphne. "That was not funny. That was just mean!" She stormed out of the room and up to her room.

"Do you think I should apoligize to her?" Fred asked nervously.

"If you want her as a girlfriend." Velma turned the TV on, signaling that it was the end of the discussion.


	3. Chapter three

Here's the third chapter. I _tried_ to make it a little bit longer. Mlle. Dinkley: This story would have to be based off of the first movie because Fred was a jerk in most of it. ki-ki93: Don't worry. Fred is going to apoligize to Daphne.

Fred turned away from Velma and headed up the stairs to Daphne's room. He knocked on the door before going into her room.

As soon as she saw him, Daphne turned away. "I'm not talking to you."

Fred sat on her bed and smiled. "Then it will be alot easier to apoligize to you." Daphne sat down next to him.

"You know that I wear-" She stumbled, trying to find the right words. "-Stuff under my dresses. Why did you lie?"

"Look Daph, I'm sorry for what I said. Will you _please_ forgive me?" He pulled her on top of him. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you want me to forgive you? So _you_ can have a girlfriend?" She looked up at him. "Well, anyways, yes Freddie, I forgive you." She paused, "a bit."

"What! You mean I have to work for your forgiveness?" He asked seriously.

Daphne smiled. "Maybe. I haven't decided yet." She climbed off Fred and stood up. "As my first command, I order you to go to bed." She tried it out. "Yup. I like it."

"Hey, I'm not working for my girlfriend!" He stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Can I get paid?"

"How am I supposed to pay you?" She layed down on the bed.

"Well for starters, If you were to let me sleep in your bed tonight, I would-"

"You wouldn't amke a move on me?" She inquired.

"Maybe not." He layed down next to her.

"You really think I would let you stay here? Well, I would, but, oh, never mind." She reached over Fred to shut off the light. Afterwards, Daphne snuggled with Fred. "You know I'm still mad at you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Night Daph."

* * *

Velma turned off the TV. Fred should have been back by now. His bedroom was across the house. Not next to Daphne's. He would have to come back downstairs. _Should I go check on them? Hopefully they didn't kill each other_. 

"Like, Velma," Shaggy talking brought Velma back to reality. "Yeah Shagg?" " Like, Scoob and I are gonna hit the sack."

"Good night Shaggy." He walked up the stairs. "Good night Velms." She smiled at her nickname. "You know what Shaggy? I think I'm going to go check on Daphne and Fred." Velma got up and followed Shaggy up the stairs.

She knocked on Daphne's door. "Daph?" She waited for Daphne to come to the door. "Velma, come on in." Daphne said uncertainly.

Velma was about to open the door when she decided that it was a bad idea. _Fred and Daphne alone together, in the dark. No, I shouldn't go in there. It might become embarrising._ "You know what Daph, I think I'll just talk to you in the morning. Good night!" She rushed off to her room before Daphne could say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm sorry I took so long to update this story. I had this lying around, but I never felt inspired to post it. Since my writing has become much better since when I first wrote this (Like a year ago! Or was it two?)) I've decided to keep, at least with this story, the horrible writing style I had in the beginning, just so that the story flows a little better, and you're not trying to figure out the happy to the full of detail writing I have now. By the way, since I got a review about this, Daphne and Fred did NOT do anything that night! If they did, I would have the story rated R, and write down the different details of such things. I know most of you don't read this little authors note, so I'll just start the chapter. Btw, I'd like to have one more review to What If before I update that…just to let everyone know…and to make this chapter 1000 words.. 'Cause that's how much I normally have. Ugh…50 more.

"Freddie?" Daphne opened her eyes to see Fred sleeping next to her. "Fred, wake up!" She pushed him, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Fred opened his eyes and looked around Daphne's room. "Where am I? Why are you here Daph? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Freddie, this IS my room." Fred looked around, taking in the details. "Wow. You are definitely NOT a morning person. Either that or you just have a REALLY bad memory." Fred scowled at Daphne, who gave him a cute look in response.

"Well, I guess that would explain the half naked males on your walls." Fred pointed at a poster of Orlando Bloom. Daphne ran and covered the poster up. Fred shot her a questioning look.

"You don't need to see that. This is why you're not allowed in my room. Stop touching that!" Daphne quickly snatched up the fashion magazine that Fred was flipping through.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? Shaggy's probably already eating. You know there won't anything else in the house until Velma goes to the grocery store." Fred got up off of Daphne's bed, and opened the door.

"I guess." Daphne sighed, walking past Fred. They stopped just before the door to the dining room. "You have to come out of that door. Your room's on that side of the house. Otherwise they might suspect something." Fred simply nodded, and did as Daphne told him. He opened the door and walked out. A moment later Daphne followed.

Velma and Shaggy were seated at the table, while Scooby was sitting right next to Shaggy, wagging his tail at Daphne and Fred. "Rello!" He said, coming over to them. He sniffed Fred, then frowned. "Rhy do rou rell like Raphne?" (Why do you smell like Daphne?) He asked. Fred laughed nervously.

"No reason. I must have accidentally used her shampoo in the shower this morning." He said, trying to shrug it off. Velma didn't give up so easily.

"Are you sure Fred? I heard noises coming from Daphne's room last night." She said, stuffing some scrambled eggs into her mouth, and then looked up to see Fred and Daphne both blushing profusely.

"We didn't do anything!" Daphne said. Then she realized her mistake. Velma had just tricked her into saying that they had been in the same room last night, and that Fred had slept over.

"I knew it!" Shaggy said, getting up. He patted Scooby on the head before turning to the culprits. "Good job, Scoob 'ol pal." Scooby stood on his hind legs and saluted, pushing out his chest to appear bigger.

"Ro Roblem, Raggy." (No problem, Shaggy.) Shaggy began to walk around Daphne and Fred, pretending to be a police officer.

"So…you both admit that last night you were in the crime scene? Doing who knows what?" He pushed up some invisible glasses that were resting too far on his nose. Then he continued to circle around Daphne and Fred, writing in a pretend notepad. "It's never good to be around a crime scene," he sniffed. "Makes you a suspect."

"Shaggy, stop it!" Daphne said, putting her hands on her hips. "We didn't do anything, okay?" Shaggy could tell that Daphne was getting frustrated, so he stopped circling, and returned to Scooby's side.

"Are you sure?" He asked. If the situation wasn't so embarrassing, Daphne would have laughed at Scooby and Shaggy's expressions. They were smug, and also a little shocked at what had happened. Velma was standing confidently next to Shaggy, her head only coming up to his shoulders.

"Okay, Shaggy, that's enough. Do you want any breakfast?" Velma asked. She had wanted to tease Daphne and Fred, but Shaggy was going a little too far. Fred sighed, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah, I'm starving. What'd you make, Shaggy?" Fred sat down at the table, eager for breakfast. He was sure that Daphne would be mad at him for not helping her explain what had happened to Shaggy and Velma. Scooby had just played along, eager to have fun. But he knew that as her boyfriend, and as he would later find out, that he was always supposed to stick up for her.

"Like, we have eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, orange juice, and sausage. Would you like any?" Shaggy pointed to the things on the table. Daphne's mouth was wide open. She knew that Shaggy liked to eat a lot, but she had never come down to this much food. The scent was overwhelming.

"I'll have some muffins," she said. As soon as she sat down the phone rang. She looked over at Fred expectantly.

"Oh, alright." He said, walking over to it. "Hello? Oh, yes, this is Mystery Inc. Yes, I see. Alright, well, let me talk to the rest of the gang first... Yes, I'll call you back right away. Alright Mr. Kent, good bye." Fred hung up the phone with a smile on his face. "Well, gang, we have another mystery on our hands."


End file.
